He isn't
by Zsay's World
Summary: There are a lot of things people assume Naruto isn't. But Hinata would beg to differ. Don't kill me for this one...


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

He isn't perfect.

In fact, some would say he's the exact opposite—loud, obnoxious, clumsy and hyper were only a select few of the words people would use to describe Naruto Uzumaki, the knucklehead of Konoha. He was, for all intents and purposes, far from the ideal heartthrob of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, as stated numerous times by his classmates. But he was Naruto, and Hinata could not love him more if she tried; his lovably annoying personality was a major part of why she was in a relationship with him—to her, he wasn't perfect, but perfect was boring. He was loud, yet gentle and oh, so sweet with her, and she loved him in ways she couldn't explain—words failed her. In some ways, she couldn't help but thank her father; his cruelty helped Hinata understand love and how it was supposed to feel, and because of Hiashi, every loving gesture Naruto bestowed upon her felt utterly breath-taking.

He isn't good-looking.

Naruto wasn't handsome; he wasn't a genius, according to the female population—and most males—of Konoha High School, but they could not be more wrong in Hinata's opinion. Naruto wasn't their definition of handsome—Sasuke Uchiha—but he held a rare beauty within that Hinata found much more pleasing; Sasuke couldn't hope to compare. To Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki was nothing short of gorgeous. Naruto _was_ smart, no matter the harsh words from his classmates; he was brilliant in a way all his own, no matter how many chose to deny it.

He isn't romantic.

Naruto was the most romantic boy Hinata had ever met—he was far more romantic than one would think, by leaps and bounds. Every moment was a joy, every night, a fantasy—she never knew what to expect; to her, he was like magic, a spell she'd fallen under, and had no intention of breaking. Their first night together had been unexpected, spontaneous, but she'd quickly fallen in love with his body, his touch; and soon they'd made it a point to show each other physical love whenever an opportunity arose. He made her feel beautiful, loved; adored and cherished— _worthy_ of his affection. He was gentle with her; considerate and eager to please, and please he did.

He isn't worth her attention.

True, many wrote Naruto off as a loud mouth, inconsiderate brat with no talent of purpose in life sans tormenting others with his presence—shame on them, Hinata thought. Naruto was a good person, a kind person with a heart of gold; he wanted to protect is friends "no matter what!" he was Naruto Uzumaki, the man she planned to marry one day, the man that saved her from herself. A brave man who refused to give up on her, and eventually freed her from the monster that was her father, a man that had no business owning a dog let alone raising children.

He isn't good for enough for a Hyuga.

Naruto had more than proven his worth within the first five minutes of their meeting each other; he had been so kind to her, shielding her from bullies and offering his friendship—it was love at first sight for Hinata. And as the days went on, he'd continued to prove himself worthy of not only her affection, but her love as well. Her crush on Naruto was deep, evolving into a love so fierce she feared it might swallow her whole. So unwilling was she to share her feeling with him that she'd begun evading Naruto, taking extra measures to elude seeing or talking to him. He'd been patient with her, seeking her out only when he'd had enough of their game of hide-and-seek; cornering her in Temari's front yard, he'd all but begged her to reveal the reason for her elusive behavior.

 _"_ _N-n-nothing's wrong, N-Naruto, I p-p-promise!"_

 _"_ _I hate it when you lie to me, Hinata, tell me the truth. Please, I want to know if I can help you."_

He truly was a handsome boy, Hinata had thought that day as she stuttered through a confession, and as he pressed his lips against hers, she couldn't help but thank heaven that the girls of Konoha High didn't see his uniquely good look—he was all hers. That first kiss shot her to the core, broke her down and slowly built her back up again—it was electric and she loved every second. Naruto's lips were firm yet gentle as they worked against her own; a perfect contrast to her soft, smooth lips and it left her craving more.

That kiss was worth the wait.

It was worth the years of uncertainty spent wondering if Naruto returned her feelings.

It was worth the freezing water from the hose Temari had sprayed them with upon returning home to find the two kissing in her front yard.

The next day the two walked into school as boyfriend and girlfriend.

He isn't Sasuke.

Thank God for that, Hinata says to everyone that points the fact out—she never understood the fascination with Sasuke Uchiha to begin with. He was handsome, that she would admit, but his personality left much to be desired; he was not a nice boy, by no means was he sociable. The brooding Uchiha had pushed aside all who cared about him, and did so with no sympathy or regret. He cared nothing for the feelings of others, only himself. He was superior, he was and Uchiha! Yet girls flocked to him like sheep! Hinata could never fathom falling in love with a man like Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't kind.

Sasuke wasn't gentle or caring.

He wasn't Naruto!

Naruto…her Naruto was irreplaceable, her best friend—her lover; she wouldn't trade him for a hundred Sasuke Uchiha clones. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto cared about his friends, his oved ones. He was willing to protect them. Sasuke's only goal was to best his elder brother, no matter what or who got in his way. Dating? Girls? He tossed them around like it was a sport—one day he was with this one, the next, it was that one's turn. Hinata managed to avoid the hurricane that was Sasuke Uchiha's love life, and she regretted nothing. He was a heartbreaker in every sense of the word.

Sakura knew better than anyone the depths of his coldness.

Naruto may not be as cool or as "hot" as Sasuke, but he more than makes up for that in heart and strength; he was truly a strong man, willing to put his life on the line for his friends. It was because of this that Hinata fell in love with him, and it was his strength of will and heart that made him so much more likable than Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata loved Naruto. She loved Naruto Uzumaki and nothing that anyone, not even Sasuke did could tear her away.

Of course Hinata has had her fair share of offers in the pass— ("How 'bout you drop the loser and get with me?) but she never accepted. Naruto was more than enough for her. that didn't mean Naruto had it easy on his end; though it wasn't a common occurrence, there had been boys willing to fight and sometimes threaten Naruto for a chance to get with Hinata.

" _You might as well leave her and get it over with; she'll ditch you sooner or later anyway."_

 _"_ _She's too good for you; leave her be and let her see what it's like being with a real man!"_

Those comments were met with Naruto's fist colliding with the foolish speaker's face. Afterward, she'd treat with hand and thank him for defending her, but a creeping thought always plagued her—would Naruto leave her, did he believe what those idiots were saying? And when Naruto noticed her change in behavior he'd call her out on it; and she'd blush and state that it was nothing. But knowing Hinata, he'd press the issue until she confessed her thoughts.

Then he'd take her to his room, where they stayed for the next few hours wrapped in each other's arms, lip on lips, body against body.

So, is Naruto going to leave her because of those idiots?

He isn't.


End file.
